


writer's block

by r4m3nlvr



Series: the jokenverse [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It must be JoKen Day, Ken has got to stop attacking us like this, M/M, Oneshot, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr
Summary: The writer is having trouble with writer's block. Surfer boy isn't helping at all.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Ken Suson
Series: the jokenverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794040
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	writer's block

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JOkerS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOkerS/gifts).



> dear ken, why must you do this to us? it's not funny anymore.

**writer's block: a oneshot**

Josh was just staring blankly into space thinking about what to write for his next lecture. He sighed, wondering where all his brain cells went. It's ironic that he was writing an entire paragraph on how to counter writer's block only to be met with freaking writer's block just ten minutes later.

Josh decided it would be counterproductive to just stare at his logbook; so he stretched his back and made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of chocolate milk.

As he did, his surfer boy called from inside the bedroom.

"Josh! Josh! _Come see_!"

"Kitchen!" he called out. "What's up?"

"Sorry, I know you're working but..." The bedroom door slammed shut and Josh started hearing footsteps going down the stairs. "I need your opinion on something!"

"What is it?" Josh asked, carrying a tall tumbler with chocolate milk inside.

He carelessly started drinking as he walked to meet Ken by the stairs. All the while, his mind was still preoccupied with how to counter writer's block. Past experience has told Josh that countering writer's block involved patience, focus, discipline, and---

_Why is he wearing my denim jacket and spectacles?! Why didn't he bother with the buttons?! And why did he tie his hair back?!_

"How do I look?" he asked, beaming brightly

Josh choked on his drink, the thick chocolate fluid almost going up and back out of his nose. He coughed harshly, beating his chest as he tried to breathe through whatever liquid tried to make its way past his windpipe.

" _Hey_! Are you okay?" Ken said, sprinting towards him.

His surfer boy approached him hurriedly but with swag, the denim jacket fluttering behind him, revealing a chiseled abdomen that Josh couldn't help but ogle.

Josh put one clumsy foot in front of the other and tripped, the tumbler slipping down his hands and spilling chocolate milk all over the floor. He kept himself from falling by holding on to the sofa's armrest. He coughed again.

Ken reached him and patted him on the back several times. "You better?"

Josh gave him a dirty look. "You're _offensive_."

" _Eh_? What did I do?" Ken asked, looking lost but still adorable as his eyes widened beneath the spectacles.

Josh grabbed him by the collar of the jacket that he didn't even bother to button up and, with surprising strength, pushed him down the sofa.

Confusion and fear flashed across Ken's face. "Wha--?!"

"You're not allowed to flaunt that look," Josh commanded. "You are not allowed to take photos of yourself in a man bun and spectacles. _Capiche_?"

"Uhm, but I was gonna suggest the look for a shoot--?"

"That's my jacket, isn't it?" he asked, standing above Ken and giving him a dark glare.

"Y-Yes...?"

Josh slung one leg over Ken's torso and planted his knee beside his surfer boy. Then he rid himself of his own shirt. " _Take it off_..."

* * *

Josh stared blankly at his logbook for the second time. He was fully clothed, refreshed, and wearing the denim jacket that now smelled like both him and Ken.

Reading his draft again, he was still unsure of how to proceed. He had not done any progress at all... but he was partly to blame because he let himself be distracted by the surfer boy who now slept peacefully behind him on the couch.

Josh sighed heavily. Any more of this young man's innocent seduction and Josh was not going to get any writing done for as long as he lived.

_Countering writer's block step one_ , he thought to himself as he snuggled close to Ken on the small space that remained on the couch. _Remove all distractions from the nearby vicinity_.

Ken sleepily put his arm around Josh's waist.

_Step two_ , he continued, sighing resignedly. _If distraction is an integral part of life... learn to manage writer's block even with him._

Josh closed his eyes. He may have done enough writing for the day. He let his distraction pull him closer, and then he let sleep take over him.


End file.
